


Be Mine and I'm Yours

by charity_hope



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, fluff that will make you vomit rainbow, there will be smut later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charity_hope/pseuds/charity_hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes two best friends fall in love.</p><p>Sometimes it's too soon.</p><p>Sometimes it's too late.</p><p>Harry and Louis don't have much time left before Harry moves away. They're trying to use the time they have left to the fullest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Out

_Harry is not nervous. He isn’t._  
  
 _Well except maybe he is._  
  
 _The thing is, Harry Styles doesn’t get nervous. Not in front of Louis Tomlinson anyway. The both of them had been friends since the day the Tomlinsons moved next door to Harry’s home. And they are inseparable ever since._  
  
 _There is absolutely no reason at all why Harry should feel nervous. He can do this. He can definitely ask Louis this. There is no reason for him to be nervous._  
  
 _None!_  
  
 _The fifteen year old teen snaps himself out of his own inner monologue and shifts his attention towards a certain brunette boy that is laying on his stomach, his ankles crossed as he underlines some important key points in his text book._  
  
 _Harry is sitting on a swivel chair with his back on his study desk, staring at Louis in contemplation. He bites his lower lip and takes a deep breath._  
  
 _“Louis,” Harry calls and he hates himself at how small his voice is. He is at that point where his voice has started to break but it is at low register compared to the other boys his age. He clears his throat as he realises that Louis does not hear him and he is still humming to himself as he continues to read his text book. Harry is getting annoyed quickly._  
  
 _Since when does Louis become so studious?_  
  
 _“Louis! Lou! Louis!” he calls, louder and after the third try, Louis finally lifts his head up and smirks. Harry narrows his eyes at his best mate and throws a pen towards his general direction. Louis easily dodges it and watches in amusement as the pen falls pathetically on the mattress._  
  
 _“What is it?” the older boys asks, closing his text book and finally, finally gives his full attention towards Harry._  
  
 _Harry likes that. He likes when people give attention to him. He especially likes it when it is Louis that gives him all the attention in the world._  
  
 _Harry fidgets slightly in his seat, nudging his big toe at the dark brown carpet under his feet. He is looking everywhere but at Louis as he tries to formulate the opening sentence. His fingers are twisting on his lap and he can almost hear the sound of the clock ticking in the deafening silence._  
  
 _Louis is patience though as he waits for Harry. He always is when it comes to Harry._  
  
 _“Louis…” Harry tries to start but stops and closes his mouth tight._  
  
 _He doesn’t know how to begin and it’s stupid since he never has any difficulties talking to Louis. Louis rolls his eyes and adjusts his position so that he is sitting upright with his legs crossed Indian-style, facing Harry._  
  
 _“Are you just learning to say my name or what?” Louis asks, his tone light and teasing and Harry lets out a breath he doesn’t realise he’s holding._  
  
 _Okay, he can do this. He can definitely do this._  
  
 _“How…” Harry stops again, his brows furrow in deep concentration. Louis is still waiting but it is apparent that he is about to lose his patience so Harry takes a deep intake of breath and lets it out slowly. “How did you know that you… you know?” Harry vaguely motions his hands towards Louis’ general direction. The older boy just shoots Harry a confused look. There is a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips._  
  
 _Harry groans, frustrated at himself. It should not be this difficult. It never is, not with Louis. But this is something that is new to Harry. He can’t even explain it to himself. He kind of remembers how distracted Louis seemed when he told Harry about it three years ago, back when Harry still didn’t quite understand the mechanics of it all._  
  
 _“Hey,” Louis voices, smiling and it eases something inside of Harry. “Relax. Just tell me,” he coaxes, his tone soft and gentle._  
  
 _Harry brushes his curl from his face and bites his lower lip again. He is looking at the green and yellow polka-dots socks he’s wearing when he begins to speak again._  
  
 _“How did you know that you… that you don’t like girls?”_  
  
 _It was quiet for a moment, Harry not daring to look up._  
  
 _When Louis came out a few years ago, Harry didn’t really ask anything except, **“So?”**  and Louis had hugged him and wiped the tears that fell down his face. Back then, Harry had wondered briefly why Louis was so afraid of telling him. Did he expect Harry to push him away? But he didn’t say anything and it had been just that. They continued with their lives, the topic of Louis’ sexuality never came up again._  
  
 _Until today, apparently._  
  
 _“Harry,” Louis breathes and when Harry lifts up his head to watch his friend’s reaction, he feels something coils in the pit of his stomach at the expression on Louis’ face._  
  
 _Louis’ overall outer demeanour looks calm and collected. From the outsider’s point of view, it probably looks like the direction the conversation is heading is not affecting him at all. But Harry knows Louis. He knows that Louis is very much affected._  
  
 _There is a hint of blush on the tips of his ears and he has his blank face on. The one he wears only when he is completely speechless and doesn’t know what to say, which is very rare._  
  
 _Harry rubs his eyes with the heels of his hands and is startled to feel moisture on them. He doesn’t even realise that he is close to crying until that point. He tries to laugh it off but it comes out hysterical and he ends up choking on his own tears._  
  
 _“Never… mind. Forget I said anything,” he says, still wiping his face and still not looking directly at Louis. He is about to get up and leave the room even though by right, it is his own room. But this is awkward and Harry doesn’t know how to deal awkward with Louis._  
  
 _“Harry!” Louis calls after a beat of silence. Harry doesn’t reply but he doesn’t move either. “Harry, come here.” And Harry follows because he can never say no to Louis._  
  
 _He walks over towards the bed and crawls onto the mattress towards Louis who is sitting right in the middle of the twin bed. Louis holds his arms open and Harry falls easily into them. Right now, he is the smaller one of the two even though he is getting taller. As of right now, he is merely a few inches shorter than Louis. **“You’ll grow up and tower over me one day, curly.”**  Louis had said one time._  
  
 _Harry looks at his own hands, his palms bigger and can hold Louis’ hands securely. He likes how it feels when he has Louis’ hands in his. It just feels right._  
  
 _“Don’t cry,” Louis says, pulling Harry in and lets the curly haired boy dampen his shirt with his tears. “Come on, I’m not angry. I’m just… surprised.” He rubs soothing circles on Harry’s back and Harry sniffles a couple of times before entangling himself from Louis embrace. He wipes his snotty nose with the sleeve of his jumper. “Gross, Harold,” Louis comments but doesn’t move away so Harry knows he doesn’t mean it._  
  
 _Harry wants to apologise for the wet patch he leaves on Louis’ shirt but he doesn’t because he knows Louis doesn’t mind. Instead, he just sits in front of Louis, staring at his palms in his lap, fiddling his fingers._  
  
 _“I… it’s all so confusing,” he says in a small voice._  
  
 _Harry is glad that Louis doesn’t ask anything more. He just pulls Harry in again into a tight, bone-crushing hug that Harry loves. “It’s okay,” Louis whispers and Harry sags against Louis, his best friend, his anchor._  
  
That happened a year ago and that was how Harry came out to his best friend.  
  
After that, no more questions were asked and it had never been brought up again.  
  
Harry feels a sense of déjà vu as he finds himself once again sitting on the same swivel chair with his back on his desk and Louis is on his bed, reading some trashy magazine this time. He is even wearing the same socks although they are already worn out and there is a hole at the ankle at his right sock.  
  
“Louis,” he calls, his voice deeper and lower than last year. He is glad that this time, Louis doesn’t pretend to not hear him.  
  
The older boy looks up from the magazine and just gives Harry an inquiring look.  
  
Harry doesn’t know how to break the news to his best friend. When Robin told him the news last week, he wasn’t able to eat and sleep properly for a few days, too surprised to do anything. He haven’t even told anyone including Louis because he just can’t gather his own thoughts.  
  
“Louis… I…”  
  
“Yes, love, what is it?” Louis asks teasingly. Harry smiles a little at the pet name and refuses to admit if anyone ever points out that he is blushing.  
  
“Lou… I’m… my family… we’re leaving,” he finally says, staring at the wall behind Louis’ head.  
  
The room falls into silence for a few moments. Harry fidgets slightly in his chair – again, déjà vu – and brushes his curl from his forehead. It has grown slightly longer now. Louis carefully places the magazine he’s holding next to him and rubs the back of his neck, trying to smile.  
  
“What do you mean leaving? Like, you’re going on holiday somewhere?” he asks. Harry hates to hear the uncertainty in his voice.  
  
“No.” He shakes his head, his eyes cast down. “We’re leaving… like… moving away… to the States,” Harry says the last part with such a small voice that Louis has to strain his ears to listen.  
  
But he is able to catch what Harry tries to say and when he does, Louis doesn’t say anything. Instead, he just jumps from the bed and puts on his shoes before storming out of the room, leaving the door open wide.  
  
Harry just stares at the opened door, biting his lip and fighting the sting in his eyes.


	2. Making Up

Harry and Louis never fight.  
  
Harry isn’t even sure if they are fighting right now. But it sure feels like it.  
  
Louis has been ignoring him ever since he breaks the news about him leaving. And Harry misses him terribly. It’s upsetting enough that he has to start packing and tying up all loose ends before the end of the break because that’s when he’ll fly off to another country across the oceans. He’s scared of the prospect of being in a new place, meeting new people.  
  
Harry desperately needs his best friend right now. And he tells this to Niall.  
  
“So go to him,” Niall says without looking at Harry as he scored a goal in his game.  
  
Harry stares at the TV screen without much interest and takes a sip of his soda before letting out a sigh. He throws his sight out the window and sighs again. Harry brings the hand not holding the soda can and scratches at his head.  
  
“He doesn’t want to see me,” he replies softly, looking down at his feet. He brings them up on the couch and folds his legs before hugging them close to his chest. He rests his chin on top of his left knee. “He probably hates me.”  
  
“Just because you’re moving? Bullshit.” Harry’s eyes narrow at Niall at his choice of vocabulary but he doesn’t say anything. This time, Niall is the one letting out a sigh as he pauses his game and sets his controller down. He turns to look at Harry and his eyes soften.  
  
There’s a reason that Harry likes Niall. He’s very sympathetic. And that’s the reason why Harry doesn’t go to Zayn for this sort of thing. Zayn will be too cool to put up with Harry. He can almost picture Zayn looking at him with that vacant eyes and says something like,  _“stop being idiots and make up already.”_  Which… is not helping because Harry is sure that he and Louis aren’t fighting. Although they’re not in talking terms with each other.  
  
Harry is so confused at the moment so he comes to Niall in hope that the blonde will know what to do.  
  
Harry leans down to place his half-empty can on the floor before he lies down on the couch, pushing his back flushed against the fluffy furniture, making himself as small as possible.  
  
Niall gives Harry a kind smile and rubs his head gently. His touch feels nice so Harry leans into it, closing his eyes. He inhales a long breath and lets it out slowly, wishing more than anything in the world that it were Louis that touches him.  
  
“I miss Louis,” he whispers, opening his eyes and staring at Niall.  
  
Niall doesn’t say anything. He just pats Harry’s shoulder comfortingly a couple of times and turns back towards the TV, picking up the controller again. Harry curls more into himself, wrapping his arms around his torso and bends his legs so he is in a foetal position.  
  
Harry watches Niall playing his game in silence for a couple of minutes before they are interrupted by a sound of someone entering through the front door. There are footsteps coming closer into the living room and the sound of people fumbling and pushing each other.  
  
“I can walk, Malik. Thank you very much,” someone says and he sounds a lot like Louis. The voice makes Harry raises from his lying position and turns to look behind him. His eyes widen when he sees Louis standing just a few feet away from him with Zayn grabbing at his elbow. Louis is too busy giving Zayn a deathly look that he doesn’t notice Harry.  
  
“Lou…” Harry breathes, suddenly the heavy feeling in his heart that has been bugging him since the last few days lifts up. Harry looks at Niall and the blonde doesn’t look the least bit surprised so Harry guesses that he and Zayn have planned this earlier.  
  
Louis shifts his attention from Zayn as he hears his name being called and stops trying to pull his arm from Zayn’s grip when he sees Harry.  
  
Both of them are frozen, staring at each other for a stretch of time before someone clears their throat, pulling them from their trance. They turn their attention towards Zayn who then proceeds to push Louis forward.  
  
“This thing had been moping in my house for a few days,” Zayn says coolly before joining Niall on the floor in front of the couch.  
  
Louis narrows his eyes at Zayn and crosses his arms in front of his chest petulantly. Harry smiles a little, seeing Louis eases his mind.  
  
“Respect your elder, Malik,” Louis chastises. Zayn just snorts at that.  
  
“Yeah, whatever. Just make up already. We’re done with you being twats,” Zayn responds. At least Niall has the decency to look up at Harry guiltily. Then, both he and Zayn decide to pay their attention on the game.  
  
Harry takes that as a cue to do something so he slowly gets up from the couch and makes his way towards Louis who is still hugging his own chest. They once again just stare at each other as soon as Harry stands right in front of Louis.  
  
After a few moments, Louis is the one that finally makes the first move. He takes a few steps forward and just pulls Harry in his arms, wrapping him in a big, warm hug. Harry immediately sags against Louis’ embrace, bringing his own arms up and snakes them around Louis’ waist.  
  
“Missed you, curly,” Louis said against the side of Harry’s head. Harry just nods.  
  
“Missed you too,” Harry responds. “I thought you hated me,” Harry confesses. Louis quickly shakes his head, tightening his hold on the younger boy.  
  
“I can never hate you.”  
  
“Both of you are worse than old married couple,” Zayn comments. Both Harry and Louis decide to ignore the comment because it is somehow true. Harry still doesn’t let Louis go. Having Louis to hold him this way feels too nice to let go.  
  
“Why do you have to move?” he asks. Harry sighs, remembering the words his mother said when she told him the news.  
  
“Robin gets a promotion at work and he has to…”  
  
“I know that,” Louis interrupts. “Your mum told my mum. But… why you? Why can’t it be Niall or Zayn?”  
  
“Hey! We can still hear you, you know,” Niall interjected, throwing something towards their direction but it doesn’t reach them so Harry isn’t bothered. Louis pulls off from the hug and Harry wants to whine at the loss of contact but refrains to do so.  
  
“I’m sure you’ll be just as upset if it’s Niall or Zayn moving,” Harry replies, pulling on Louis’ hand and leads him towards the couch. Both of them take a seat. Harry won’t let Louis go far so he plasters himself right against the older boy’s side and he doesn’t seem to mind so Harry takes that as a win.  
  
They intertwine their fingers together and Louis looks at their joined hands with such concentration that makes Harry’s heart clench painfully in his chest. He rests his head on Louis’ shoulder and Louis brings up his free hand to bury his fingers in Harry’s curl.  
  
“Yeah… you’re right. But… I just don’t want you to go,” Louis whispers, planting a soft kiss on the crown of Harry’s head. Harry’s eyes flutter shut for a moment before he opens them again, swallowing the lump in his throat.  
  
“Me too. But…”  
  
“Yeah, I know. When?” Louis questions. Harry swallows the lump that has formed in his throat.  
  
“After the summer break,” Harry answers, looking down at their intertwined fingers, loving the way their hands fit together, Louis’ smaller palm encased in Harry’s bigger one.  
  
“We just have one month.” Louis’ voice comes out slow and almost inaudible. Harry doesn’t say anything. He just nods quietly.  
  
There isn’t much time left.  
  
After that, both of them fall into silence. They just watch Zayn and Niall playing FIFA, hands tightly clasped together. Harry presses himself closer to Louis and pulls on Louis hand so it is wrapped around his shoulder and makes himself comfortable. Louis shoots Harry a fond look and smiles wide, pulling him in and they end up cuddling on the couch.  
  
 _’I love you and I don’t want to leave,’_  Harry thinks, closing his eyes, hoping that this moment will stay forever.


	3. Boyfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd been playing Little Things on repeat the whole time I was writing this chapter so excuse me for the excessive fluff.

The room is quiet, Harry sitting on Louis’ bed, watching Louis expectantly as the older boy stops checking on his Facebook and Twitter on his desktop computer and turns to face Harry. Harry returns Louis’ look with an uncertain grin etched on his face.  
  
“What?” Louis asks, his voice going higher in surprise.  
  
Harry just winces at the older boy’s reaction, already anticipating it even before he asked the question. He fiddles with the zipper of his hooded jumper and tries to keep his grin. Louis is giving him a contemplative look, as if he isn’t sure what to make of Harry at the moment.  
  
“What?” he asks again.  
  
“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Harry repeats his question and tries not to flinch when Louis’ eyes narrow at him.  
  
They’re currently hanging out in Louis’ bedroom, Louis going online on his computer while Harry rattles on about his day when Harry throws the question for the first time.  
  
It isn’t something that just comes out of the blue. Harry has been thinking long and hard about it and he is sure that he’s making the right decision. Although, seeing Louis’ reaction may have dampen the confidence he has earlier.  
  
“You’re not serious, aren’t you?” Louis questions, his eyebrows furrowing so close together they almost form a ‘V’ shape. He looks funny with that expression but Harry doesn’t dare laughing. He has to play his cards right if he wants Louis to agree and laughing at him will not help at all.  
  
Harry takes a deep breath and decides to just dive right into it.  
  
“I am, really,” he starts earnestly. Louis still doesn’t look convinced so he continues. “You see, I’d never been in a relationship and I’m moving to a new school. I don’t want to be the lame new kid who never has a boyfriend.”  
  
Louis frowns at Harry’s explanation and that isn’t something that Harry has expected. He expects that Louis will immediately agree to him because it’s a brilliant idea.  
  
“I don’t know how to respond to that,” Louis finally responds after a few moments of silence and Harry pouts dejectedly. He doesn’t look mad though so Harry thinks there is still a chance that Louis will agree with him.  
  
Harry decides to go for broke as he dips his head lower and looks up at Louis through his lashes, giving the older boy his best puppy dog look. He  _knows_  there is  _no way_  Louis will be able to say no to him when he has that look on his face. He internally smiles in victory when he sees Louis has started to squirm uneasily on his seat, his resolve obviously breaking.  
  
“Like… you’re my best friend, right?” Harry starts, carefully weaving his words to pull Louis in so that he will say yes. “I trust you most. I can’t see anyone else being my first relationship but you, Lou.” As soon as he finishes saying that Harry pouts for good measure.  
  
Harry kind of feels bad because he feels like he’s using Louis by fishing for his sympathy. However, the feeling doesn’t last long when Louis lets out a sigh and combs his hair back with his fingers. Harry can already tell that Louis has cracked.  
  
“You’re going to be the death of me, Harry,” Louis responds huffily but there isn’t any real venom in his voice.  
  
Harry grins widely because he knows he’s gotten what he wants. He has always prided himself in knowing exactly what Louis’ weakness is and he doesn’t feel guilty to use that to his advantage when he wants something from the older boy.  
  
Facing his computer again, Louis does something on his Facebook, staying quiet for a few minutes. Harry is still basking in the joy of having Louis agreeing to his idea that he jumps up slightly in surprise when his phone vibrates in his pocket, the standard notification ringtone filling the otherwise quiet room.  
  
He fishes his phone from the pocket of his jeans and opens the new notification from his mobile Facebook.  
  


  
**Louis Tomlinson**  is now in a relationship with  **Harry Styles.**  


  
  
Harry’s lips stretch so wide in a smile that he feels like his face may split into two. His cheeks kind of hurt from smiling and he is sure he looks like an idiot but he doesn’t care. He gets up from the bed and rushes over towards Louis, pulling the older boy from his chair.  
  
Louis laughs loudly when Harry begins to spin him around in an attempt to dance but they both know that neither of them is a good dancer but it is all good. Harry feels giddy and buoyant and he realises that this is what true happiness feels like.  
  
They stop after a while, both panting slightly but still holding each other close. Louis’ arms are wrapped loosely around Harry’s waist and Harry has his own arms hooked on each side of Louis’ shoulders. Harry huffs out a breath, still grinning and leans forward to rest his forehead against his best friend’s – no, boyfriend’s.  
  
“Hey, boyfriend,” he says, not caring at how cheesy it sounds. Louis chuckles and shakes his head minutely as he looks at Harry fondly.  
  
“Idiot,” Louis mutters with a smile on his lips. Harry sticks his tongue out and notices Louis’ eyes falling to his lips. He stops smiling when a thought occurs in his mind as his own eyes are drawn towards Louis’ thinner lips.  
  
“So… does this mean we can kiss?” Harry asks, his voice sounds unsure all of a sudden. Louis stops laughing.  
  
It feels like there is a static between the two of them as they stare at each other for a stretch of time that feels like eternity. Harry isn’t sure who makes the first move and it doesn’t matter because as soon as he feels Louis’ lips on his own, his eyes involuntarily shut.  
  
His first thought when he kisses Louis is that Louis’ lips are quite dry and he can feel the chapped lips against his own. The second thought is that kissing Louis feels amazingly pleasant. When Louis moves to deepen the kiss and nips at Harry’s lower lip, Harry lets out a quiet whimper that he’s sure he will deny ever letting out if anyone is to ask him in the future.  
  
Harry has heard and read a lot of stories about first kisses but none of them actually compare to the actual thing he’s feeling. It’s everything he has ever imagined and more. Louis is gentle and just breathtakingly amazing.  
  
Harry decides that he likes kissing.  
  
Harry decides that he likes kissing  _Louis_  and he can do this forever.  
  
After a few moments, Louis is the first one to pull off. Harry opens his eyes, feeling slightly lightheaded and his heart feels like it has completely stopped beating when he sees the dazed look in Louis’ eyes.  
  
“That feels nice,” Harry comments just for something to say because it feels cheesier to let the silence to grow further. The small smile that curves up from the corners of Louis’ mouth is probably enough to light up Harry’s entire world.  
  
At that moment, Harry realises that he definitely loves Louis. Like,  _in love_  with Louis. And he thinks that it’s okay because it’s Louis, his best friend and now, his boyfriend.  
  
They will be okay.


	4. Beach Outing

The beach is practically bustling with people right now. Girls in bikinis and boys in swimming trunks sunbathing on their towels that are lain on the warm sand. The cries of excitement from children that are building sandcastles can be heard from where Harry is reclining on his own towel under the big umbrella that Louis had perched for him earlier.  
  
Niall is kneeling right next to him, trying to bury the lower half of Zayn’s body. Harry wonders how Zayn will react once he wakes up from his nap but doesn’t dwell on it much as he looks at the excitement shining through Niall’s eyes. Zayn makes a soft noise, making Niall stop momentarily but the crisis is averted when Zayn just smiles in his sleep and doesn’t wake up. Niall shoots Harry an amused look before continuing to pile more sand and pat it so it’s compact against Zayn’s legs.  
  
Harry lies down properly, looking up the burning sun through his dark aviator before closing his eyes, enjoying the way the heat bathing his skin. He hopes he can get a nice tan out of this outing so that he can show it to Louis. He smiles lightly to himself as the thought of his boyfriend enters his month.  
  
He really likes the sound of that.  
  
His boyfriend.  
  
He can’t believe that everyone acted nonchalant when he and Louis told them about their current relationship status. Jay had just threw a fond smile at Harry’s direction and offered him dinner. Meanwhile his mum had looked at Harry as if it’s something that she had long anticipated.  _“When you think about it, it’s not that surprising, yeah? The two of you?”_  Niall had said. And Zayn interjected with, _“Yeah, it goes without saying. You two are just… it’s your thing.”_  
  
Harry didn’t really understand what Zayn and Niall had meant back then and he still doesn’t understand it now. But he doesn’t care either. He has Louis who’s also as confused as he is about their friends’ reaction and they can be confused together.  
  
“Why are you smiling by yourself for? Thinking of me, I hope.”  
  
Harry opens his eyes and his smile grows wider when he sees Louis already starting to sit down on the small patch of towel left on his right. He’s trying to precariously balance three cones of ice-cream with his two hands. He sits up and helps Louis by taking two of the cones from the older boy, handing one to Niall who accepts it happily. He’s now sitting with his knees bent next to half-buried Zayn that’s still sleeping soundly. Niall looks quite smug with his handiwork.  
  
“Yep,” Harry replies to Louis, popping the ‘p’. He brings his knees up and presses his body against Louis, licking at his ice-cream. Louis’ body is warm, the bare skin of his arm touching Harry’s bare side.  
  
Louis grins happily at Harry’s answer and leans down to place a quick peck on Harry’s lips before bringing his own ice-cream to his mouth. If Harry had known this is how it feels to be with Louis, he would’ve asked Louis to be his boyfriend much, much earlier. Just so that they can have more time together.  
  
Harry feels his mood quickly depletes at the thought that they don’t have much time left.  
  
A few weeks.  
  
Harry only has a few weeks to be with Louis and he is not ready. He doesn’t think he will ever be ready.  
  
At the thought, he burrows his face against Louis’ neck and exhales the older boy’s scent, imprinting it in his mind so he will remember it forever. It is as if Louis can sense Harry’s sudden change of mood as wraps an arm around the younger boy and pulls him closer. “You okay?” Louis asks softly and Harry nods a little, feeling like his heart is in his throat and he’s scared that he will blurt out something embarrassing like,  _‘let’s elope together,’_  or something.  
  
“What the hell…?” Zayn’s sleepy voice pulls them from their bubble as they pull away from each other. Despite the heat from the sun, Harry feels a sudden coldness as Louis’ warmth is taken from him.  
  
Zays is slowly waking up and his confused face is adorable to see as he tries to take in the state of his body. Niall has started to laugh loudly, watching Zayn. The dark haired boy shoots Niall a deathly glare and contorts his face in concentration. He looks as if he’s in pain and it takes Harry a moment to realise that Zayn’s trying to free himself from his sand prison.  
  
“Look at your face!” Louis exclaims, laughing along with Niall. Harry chuckles, licking the ice-cream that has started to melt down his hand. Zayn just pouts and drops his head on the sand, sighing loudly.  
  
“I will get back at you for this, Horan,” he warns and manages to sound intimidating even with his state at the moment. Harry is momentarily amazed at Zayn’s ability to intimidate people whenever he wants to. He’s a dork and an overall cool person. But when he deems it necessary, he can even make Harry to sit still without even a slight twitch. He will stare at the person with his dark eyes and everything will turn cold.  
  
The only other person that can rival Zayn in that aspect that Harry knows of is Louis. However, instead of using aloof, cold approach, Louis uses his sharp tongue and sarcasm and Harry think it’s even more effective to make people turn red and think twice before messing with Louis.  
  
The only person that Louis can never bite with his words is Harry.  
  
“Here, let me help,” Harry offers because he’s a good friend as he hands his ice-cream to Louis to hold for a second.  
  
He takes hold of Zayn’s hands – thank God Niall doesn’t bury those as well – and starts to pull. After a couple of minutes of pulling, Zayn is finally free. He is still glaring at Niall as he wipes the sand off his body.  
  
“Don’t get mad. Here,” Niall says chirpily, handing Zayn his cone and in an instant, Zayn’s feature softens as he takes the ice-cream from Niall.  
  
If Harry is Louis’ weakness, then Niall is Zayn’s, Harry realises. He turns to Louis the moment he sees Niall and Zayn staring at each other as if they’re the only to people in the world. If Louis’ wide eyes are any indication, Harry assumes that the older boy has also thought the same thing as him.  
  
“Never seen that coming,” Louis mutters, although he doesn’t look too concerned as he swirls his tongue around his ice-cream and licks his lips. Harry just watches the movement with rapt fascination, his eyes trained at a smear of the ice-cream on the side of Louis’ mouth. “What?” Louis asks as he catches Harry staring.  
  
“You have ice-cream,” Harry mumbles, reaching his hand out and wipes his thumb on the corner of Louis’ mouth. He lets his hand stays there for a moment before leaning in and captures Louis’ lips in a kiss just because he can.  
  
He can feel Louis smiles against his lips and he doesn’t like that. So Harry darts out his tongue and licks tentatively at Louis’ lower lips, making the older boy to gasp. Harry takes advantage on that and slips his tongue into the warmth of Louis’ mouth. Louis tastes mostly of vanilla ice-cream but Harry also can taste something that he can distinctly describe as Louis’ taste.  
  
Not caring that he has let his ice-cream cone to fall from his hand onto the towel, Harry brings both his hands up to cup Louis’ face and tilts his head to the side and deepens the kiss.  
  
Harry can’t tell how long they’ve been snogging but by the time they pull off, both of them are out of breath, foreheads pressing against each other. Both have twin grins on their faces. “My ice-cream’s melted,” Louis says, his voice is barely above a whisper. Without Harry expect, Louis brings his hand that’s covered with melted ice-cream and wipes it on Harry’s bare chest, laughing at the look on Harry’s face.  
  
“Louis…” Harry whines, pouting, staring at his now sticky chest. “I’m all sticky now,” he complains, brows furrowing but he isn’t really mad. And he knows Louis knows this from the fond look on his face.  
  
Louis gives Harry’s lips a brief, chaste kiss before pulling off, a dumb grin on his face. “I’ll help you clean up. Come on,” he says, getting up before extending his hand for Harry to take.  
  
“Be safe,” Zayn says lazily from where he’s sharing his ice-cream with Niall as Harry and Louis walk pass them. Louis doesn’t dignify Zayn’s words with any verbal response. Instead he just smacks the back of Zayn’s head lightly. Then he grabs Harry’s hand and pulls him towards the nearest rest room.  
  
Harry grins, shaking his head and slides his hand lower so that he can intertwine his fingers with Louis’. Without thinking, he brings their hands up to his lips and places a soft, sweet kiss on Louis’ knuckles.  
  
The way Louis ducks his head to hide his blushing face makes Harry’s heart expands so much in his chest that he feels like it’s almost bursting.  
  
Harry decides that he’s going to do all it takes so that the smile will never leave Louis’ face.


	5. Night Changest

On Friday night, a week before he has to leave, Harry finds himself waiting for Louis in front of the theatre. He is late and the movie is about to start. For the past half an hour, Harry has been standing there, probably looking like an idiot as he repeatedly looks at his watch and the older boy is still nowhere in sight. He doesn’t feel too much like a loser though because not too far from him, a girl with long, dark hair is standing by the lamp post, tapping her foot impatiently on the ground. It seems like he isn’t the only one having to wait for a late date to show up. But his joy at having a company does not last long when a few minutes later, a short guy with a faux Mohawk comes with a sheepish look and hooks his arm with hers before both of them go into the theatre.  
  
A sigh escapes from Harry’s lips as for the umpteenth time, he looks at his watch and rubs his palms together before blowing on them. Not too long after that, he feels his heart lifts in relief when he catches the sight of Louis half-running towards him, a big smile plastered on his beautiful face. Harry purposely does not say anything when Louis reaches him and just turns around to enter the theatre.  
  
“Hey, wait!” Louis calls out, hastily falling into steps next to the younger boy. He tries to ignore how nice the scent of Louis’ cologne is as he stands so close to him. If only he knows what he does to Harry, how by his presence alone he was able to turn Harry into a gooey mess. “What’s wrong? Are you mad?” he keeps asking but Harry doesn’t answer him or even look at him. Harry reckons that Louis’ patience has started to wear out as the brunette grabs his upper arm to stop him and spun Harry to face him. “Harry! What’s wrong?” Harry shoot him an angry look and he looks taken aback for a moment.  
  
“What’s wrong, you asked?” Harry shoots at him, his voice slightly higher than normal and his speech speed has also increased considerably. “You didn’t even bother to call to tell me that you’re gonna be late. Do you know how worried I was? Do you even care that I was worried, wondering if you’re caught in an accident or something on the way here? Do you?” Louis’ clear blue eyes are fixed at Harry without blinking and he quickly shuts his mouth when he realises what he has just said. A few people are staring at them but he really can’t care less about them right now.  
  
Louis and Harry are silent for a whole minute, Louis just staring at Harry while he suddenly found his ratty sneakers to be so much more interesting to look at. Although the surrounding is noisy with chatters from the other people littering the theatre, he feels like nothing has ever been quieter as the silence keeps growing between them.  
  
Harry is starting to worry that he has somewhat freaked Louis out by being a clingy, overprotective boyfriend.  
  
However, without he expects, Louis suddenly laughs, loud and he sounds relieved as he just pulls Harry towards him and envelops the curly haired boy in a big, bone-crushing hug. He just frowns, not knowing exactly how to react. Has Harry just freaked him out too badly that he just kind of snaps and he’s going crazy now or what? Louis is still laughing, though not as loudly and Harry can feel the vibration on Louis’ chest as he just holds Harry’s head close against him and it feels really nice. Being in Louis’ embrace always feels nice. But then the hug ends way too soon for Harry’s liking as Louis pulls off and scrutinises him with an amused expression plastered all over his face.  
  
“I’m sorry for making you worry,” he says finally, one of his hands coming up and pats Harry’s head.  _Did he just pat me like someone would do to a little puppy? And did I just purr like a cat that had its stomach rubbed?_  Harry thinks, a blush rapidly creeping onto his face. Mustering all the dignity he has left within him, Harry pushes Louis’ hand away and just stalks towards a random direction. He hears another laugh coming from the older boy as Louis grabs his arm again, steering him towards the opposite direction. “You’re going the wrong way,” he says, there is a tone of fondness laced in his voice and the hand that is on Harry’s arm moves lower until he locks his fingers with Harry’s. “I’ll guide you.” With that said, Louis winks.  
  
If it’s even possible, the blush on Harry’s face only seems to intensify as he lets Louis pull him forward. By the time they reach the door to the room stated on their tickets, Harry’s shoulders slump in disappointment when the guard at the door forbids them to enter because they are late.  
  
“Sorry,” apologises Louis, as Harry pouts. He really was looking forward to watch that movie. But as he looks at their intertwined fingers, Harry can’t stay in a bad mood for long. At least Louis is with him. Whatever they’re doing, watching movie or not, Harry doesn’t mind because he has this boy with him and Harry was content enough.  
  
Slowly, Harry’s lips curl up into a wide, genuine smile, dimples poking into his cheeks. “It’s alright. We can do something else, yeah?” The answering grin Harry receives from the older boy makes his heart feels a thousand times lighter as they walk out of the theatre hand in hand.  
  
They walk quietly towards a nearby park. The night is still early and there are quite a few couples like themselves sitting on the benches at the park. They find an empty bench and take a seat there.  
  
It is a full moon night and the light from the moon illuminates the park, creating a breath-taking atmosphere. The leaves bristle slightly as the wind has started to pick up. Harry’s hair gets into his face and he’s just about to brush it off when Louis lifts his hand and combs his hair back for him. For a moment, their eyes lock together and Harry feels like four invisible walls have risen up, secluding them from the other people visiting the park.  
  
“Your eyes are so blue,” blurts Harry, earning a chuckle from Louis. He doesn’t sound mean, though, only fond so Harry isn’t offended. If anything, he takes pride in knowing that he can make his Louis laugh.  
  
Louis leans back against the bench and looks up at the sky. Harry follows his action because it’s easy to follow Louis everywhere. There are a lot of stars littering the sky since there are barely any clouds. “I’m gonna miss this so much,” whispers Louis, his voice is too quiet and Harry wonders briefly if he really has said something of whether Harry is just imagining things. However, the wistful look on Louis’ face somehow tells Harry that he isn’t imagining anything. Harry squeezes Louis’ hand in his and feels Louis squeezing back as the older boy lets his head rest on Harry’s shoulder.  
  
“I wish I can stop time,” Harry says, fixing his eyes at the moon.  _And I wish the moon can grant a wish so that I can wish for your happiness for the whole of eternity._  He thinks, but doesn’t say it out loud.  
  
“I still don’t understand why you can’t just stay here. You can stay with us. Mum won’t mind. The girls love you. I think they love you more that they love me. If you’re someone else, I’d probably get upset. But I can’t get upset with you. And I just…” Harry stops Louis’ ramble by pressing a soft kiss on the brunette’s lips. He’s about ready to launch into one of his explanations about why he can’t stay, as he had repeatedly told Louis in the past few weeks. However, one look at Louis, Harry knows that the older boy already knows the speech by heart by now.  
  
“I love you,” says Harry instead. Louis smiles, kind and familiar.  
  
“I know. I love you too.” Harry shakes his head and gestures for Louis to let him finish.  
  
“No. I  _love_  you. Like, more than friends. I know when I asked you to be my boyfriend, I said it’s because I didn’t wanna be the lame new kid. But truth is, I love you and I just want to spend my last days here with you. I don’t wanna leave having regrets, wondering what it’s like to have you. I know it’s selfish of me and you’re probably not gonna talk to me anymore. And I’m sorry for using you like this, Lou. But I love you so much. My chest hurts when I think about leaving and I’m scared and you’re the only one that understand me the most. Closely followed by my mum and Gemma and Niall and Zayn, of course.” Harry stops talking and realises that Louis has been looking at him with such a soft adoration look on his face the whole time.  
  
“Are you quite finished yet?” asks Louis, the corner of his mouth twitches slightly as he tries to fight off a smirk. Harry nods, warmth spreads up his neck to his face. “I love you too,” Louis continues and puts up the hand not holding Harry’s up to stop the younger boy from interrupting. “I thought it’s pretty obvious by now that I love you as more than friends as well, you idiot.” Louis’ words take a moment for Harry to take in as he watches Louis, silently asking for confirmation.  
  
Louis fishes something out from the pocket of his hoodie. It is a small box, tied neatly with a little pink ribbon. Louis hands the box to Harry, gesturing with his hand for Harry to open it. Filled with curiosity, Harry starts to untie the ribbon and lifts the box lid. His eyes widen to see a pair of matching silver rings glinting back at him. One slightly bigger than the other.  
  
“Lou…” Harry breathes, at loss of words.  
  
Louis takes one of the rings from the box and holds it out for Harry to see. That’s when Harry notices that the ring has something carved on the inside. “This is yours,” Louis says, placing it on Harry’s massive palm.  
  
Harry holds the ring between his thumb and forefinger, squinting his eyes as he tries to read the writing.  
  
 _Be Mine_  
  
Harry’s heart skips a beat as he bites the inside of his cheeks, trying not to smile too wide. He takes the other ring, the smaller one and as he’s predicted, it also has a writing on it. However, the words are different.  
  
“I’m yours,” Louis says, taking the smaller ring from Harry and slides it onto the middle finger of his right hand.  
  
“You’re a total sap, you know that, right?” Harry finally says, smirking towards his boyfriend and slides the ring onto his own finger. Through the moon lighting up his skin, Harry can see Louis has started to blush. The older boy pushes at Harry’s shoulder weakly.  
  
“Shut up,” he mumbles. “Now, isn’t it like proper etiquette or something that if your boyfriend gets you a gift, you kiss him?”  
  
Harry doesn’t need to be told twice as he cups Louis’ face with his big hands and brings their faces closer. As their lips touch, Harry pushes the thoughts that the number of days he has left to spend with Louis is limited. Right now, he can pretend that the world has stopped orbiting the sun and the time has stopped moving.  
  
Right at this moment, he can pretend that the night won’t change and he and Louis are invincible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So two more chapters to go before the story is complete.
> 
> There will be smut in the next chapter.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it.
> 
> Much love,  
> xx


	6. This Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will contain smut.

Harry lies on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He twirls the ring that Louis had given him with his thumb and forefinger.  
  
His room is filled with boxes that are sealed with duct tape. The walls are bare from his various posters and photo frames. The only things he hasn’t packed are the furniture since Robin will be selling the house fully furnished. Their new place in New York will have new furniture so there is no point in taking the old ones with them.  
  
Harry doesn’t like that. He feels like he’s leaving a huge chunk of himself behind. This bed he is currently lying on has been a witness to too many memories; most of those memories involve Louis and Harry feels his eyes begin to sting as the thought of Louis enters his mind.  
  
Two days.  
  
Harry will leave in two days and he isn’t anywhere near ready to let go. He has tried to fool himself into thinking that by spending his time with Louis, he will be happy enough by the time he has to leave. The truth is, he just wants more. He wants more time. He wants more Louis. The thought that he can’t get either hurts so much it’s unbearable.  
  
His thoughts are interrupted when he hears the sound of something hitting the glass window to his room. Getting up from his bed, Harry goes to the window and peers only to see Louis standing below, throwing small pebbles. Upon seeing Harry, he stops and grins widely. Harry gives him a signal to wait and without wasting more time, he races out of his room and goes straight downstairs to open the front door.  
  
As soon as he opens the door, once again, Harry is greeted by a beaming Louis, and he feels something wrenching at his heart, knowing how little time they have left. He ushers Louis inside and quietly, both of us sneak into Harry’s room, carefully avoiding that one creaking step on the stairs.  
  
Louis comes down to sit on Harry’s bed, the only space that isn’t covered by boxes. He looks around the room, his lips pressed tight into a thin line. Harry moves closer and sits next to his boyfriend. “I guess this is it, right?” Harry begins after a few seconds of silence. Louis doesn’t say anything. “The time is almost up.” By now, his voice comes out as just barely above a whisper. He feels Louis move in closer and Harry’s breath hitches in his throat when he feels Louis’ presence behind him, so close that he can feel Louis’ body heat radiating all around him. His hands snake around Harry’s waist as he holds the curly haired boy securely, his chin rests on Harry’s shoulder.  
  
“A little bit more,” he whispers.  
  
“What?” Harry asks.  
  
“A little bit more. Give us a little bit more time. Tell me what you want. I’ll make it come true. I’m gonna make sure that you leave with a smile on your face and without regrets. Anything. Tell me anything. Tell me what to do.” At that, Harry turns around, their faces just mere inches apart, his eyes staring straight into Louis’.  
  
“Make love to me,” Harry replies confidently. At that, Louis’ eyes grow big but Harry doesn’t falter and keeps his gaze locked on Louis.  
  
Louis doesn’t say anything. He just keeps staring into Harry’s eyes as he leans forward and captures Harry’s mouth with his. He brings up both his hands and cups Harry’s face tenderly, deepening the kiss. Harry lets out a low moan low in his throat as he lets Louis slid his tongue into his mouth.  
  
Slowly, he pushes Harry down onto the mattress and straddles him, not even once breaking the kiss. Harry’s hands creep up onto Louis’ torso, running across his clothed upper body. Harry wants to feel skin though so he snakes his hand under Louis’ shirt, feeling the smooth skin under his hand as Louis gasps against his lips. Harry breaks the kiss to pull Louis’ shirt off his body and stares in amazement at how perfect he is.  
  
“Tell me I’m not dreaming,” says Harry softly, tracing his fingers over Louis’ plain chest. He marvels at the soft sound Louis makes above him. Louis leans down, planting on opened mouth kiss on Harry’s jugular and sucks lightly. Harry inhales sharply at the sensation, baring his neck more for Louis’ ministrations. Then, Louis brings his hips downward, pressing his lower body against Harry’s. The arousal that is pressing against Harry’s own is unmistakable and Harry feels heated the way he has never felt before.  
  
“I hope that answers you question,” Louis replies cheekily, rutting his crotch against Harry’s and keeps attacking Harry’s neck with nips and kisses. Harry’s fingers are buried in Louis’ dark brown hair, pulling lightly and he is surprised to hear a gasp escaping Louis’ thin lips. Experimentally, he tugs harder and the moan that comes out from his lips is delicious. With a mischievous smirk, Harry pulls Louis’ hair to get his face from his neck and Harry’s cock twitches at the look on Louis’ face. His pupils are dilated and his lips part slightly, his breathing laboured. Once again, Harry crushes their lips together and presses their bodies closer, if that is even possible.  
  
“Naked… get naked!” Harry demands, frustrated at all the clothing materials that separate them from feeling skin. At that, Louis gets off from him and the curly haired boy whines at the loss of contact. Louis just smirks down at Harry, his lips are wet and swollen from their kiss. Harry can’t stop himself from pulling Louis back down and just presses his lips against those chewable lips. Kissing him will never get tiring, Harry decides. But after a while, Louis pulls off again, chuckling breathlessly.  
  
“I wish we’re in Harry Potter world so we can just make our clothes disappear magically. As it is, we have to do all the work, love,” Louis reminds teasingly and Harry just nods dumbly. Oh yes, that. Naked. He almost forgets about that.  
  
With shaking hands, Harry slowly peels his clothes off his body one by one until he is completely starker, his erection straining against his stomach. He shivers at the look Louis is giving him as the older boy’s eyes rake all over his bare body as if he is devouring Harry with just his eyes.  
  
“Fuck,” Louis growls, bringing down his face to place kisses all over Harry’s neck, down to his chest and all over his upper body. Harry doesn’t have the time to reprimand Louis on his language as his body arches in pleasure when Louis wraps his lips around one of his nipples, sucking on the bud and pinching the other one between his thumb and forefinger.  
  
“Oh… Louis,” Harry moans, the pleasure flows through his body when his cock brushes against Louis’ still clothed hips. Louis smirks against the younger boy’s skin before lifting up his head. He undoes his jeans in record time and takes them off along with his underwear just as quickly. Soon enough, he is as naked as Harry is, and Harry stares in awe. This isn’t the first time they have seen each other completely naked. They had changed clothes in front of each other too many times to count before. But this is the first time Harry sees Louis’ cock fully hard, flushed and leaking against his stomach.  
  
Tentatively, Harry reaches out his hand and wraps his fingers around Louis’ cock. Louis lets out a shaky breath at the touch, leaning over Harry, both his palms pressed next to both sides of Harry’s head. Harry gives it a few slow pumps, loving the way Louis’ body shaking above him and the quiet little noises he makes. Straining his neck, Harry captures Louis’ lips with his once again and strokes him faster. Louis breaks the kiss and breathes heavily against his neck when he rubs the tip of Louis’ cock with his thumb before jerking him again.  
  
Then, one of Louis’ hands moves down between their bodies and urges Harry to open his legs wider. Harry does just that and Louis situates himself between Harry’s legs, making the younger boy to feel completely exposed and hot all over.  
  
“I’ve never…” Louis starts but then Harry interrupts him.  
  
“Me either,” he blurts, grinning at his boyfriend and pulls the older boy for another kiss. “Condom,” Harry says suddenly, breaking the silence. Louis snickers and get up from Harry. He wants to protest and calls Louis back to him but as the older boy bends down to pick up his discarded jeans, Harry can’t stay upset for long as he shamelessly stares at Louis’ round bum.  
  
Louis digs something from the pocket of his jeans and smiles triumphantly as he produces a packet of condom and a sachet of lube. Harry raises his eyebrows towards the older boy as Louis grins cheekily, climbing back onto the bed. “I stole these from Zayn’s bedside drawer,” he says, explaining himself.  
  
“Why would Zayn have…?” Harry starts but then he stops himself, scrunching his face up in disgust. “Okay, never mind.” Louis chuckles at Harry, moving with his knees forward and stops right in front of Harry. He carefully places the condoms and lube between them, giving Harry a meaningful look. “So… who’s gonna…?” Harry asks, staring at the condom for a few moments before bringing his gaze up to look at Louis.  
  
“Ah, fuck it,” Louis mutters, ripping the foil packet and takes the condom out from its confine. With shaking hands, he brings the rubber material to Harry’s cock and tries to roll it down.  
  
“Need help?” Harry offers, putting his hand on top of Louis’, capturing his bottom lip between his teeth. The shakiness of Louis’ hands gives a sensation to Harry’s cock that sends pleasure all over his body.  
  
“I know how to do this. I’d practiced on bananas a few times,” Louis replies, not looking up. His hands are shaking more now that Harry’s cock is fully covered with the rubber. Harry also notes that he looks a little pale. He takes Louis’ hands in his bigger ones.  
  
“You sure you okay? You look pale, Lou,” comments Harry, frowning in concern.  
  
“Have you looked at that thing recently? It’s massive,” Louis huffs, eyeing Harry’s dick. Harry feels his cheeks heat up at Louis’ words, not sure whether he should take it as a compliment or not. Louis has moved to start opening the lube when Harry once again puts his massive hand on top of Louis’, stopping the boy in his action.  
  
“We can… we can do it the other way if you want. I don’t…”  
  
“No,” Louis says defiantly, stopping Harry. He looks up then, his eyes meeting Harry’s and he gulps at the look he sees in Louis’ eyes. He looks completely turned on and lust has clouded over his eyes. “I want to, okay. I really want to. Fuck… you’re so fit.” Louis lunges forward, the lube forgotten for a moment as he jumps on top of Harry, making him fall back down onto the mattress and kisses Harry on the lips. He wastes no time in plunging his tongue into Harry’s mouth, kissing the younger boy hungrily.  
  
Harry wraps his arms around Louis and pulls the older boy closer, relishing at the skin on skin contact. As Louis lets out a loud moan when Harry thrusts up his hips so that their erections rub together, Harry is vaguely aware that they need to keep their noises down if they don’t want to wake up his parents and especially Gemma whose bed is right at the other side of the wall. However, with the way Louis is kissing him, squirming and rutting their hips together, Harry can’t find it in himself to care much. Besides, the noises Louis lets out just serves to arouse him even more.  
  
After a while, Louis finally pulls of, sitting on Harry’s thighs. His lips are red and puffy and Harry really, really wants to kiss him again. Kiss him forever if he can but then he remembers that they have some sort of a mission now and he really wants to get on with it… now!  
  
Louis picks up the lube he’s discarded previously in favour of kissing Harry and rips open it at the edge of the package. Harry props himself up on his elbows. “Can I…?” he asks, uncertainty laced in his voice. Louis doesn’t say anything, just nods his head as he pours some of the lube on Harry’s fingers. The younger boy spreads the jelly-like substance along his fingers before carefully flipping their position so Louis is below him. “I’ll go slow,” he says, trying to smile reassuringly even though his heart is threatening to leap out of his chest. Once again, Louis just remains quiet as he spreads his leg, allowing Harry to get between them.  
  
Harry licks his lips as he looks at Louis’ bum, his hole on display. Shakily, he brings his clean hand and touches Louis’ thigh, massaging lightly, earning a hitched breath from the boy beneath him. He then moves his other hand and presses a lube-coated finger at Louis’ entrance. “Okay?” he asks, raising an eyebrow as he pushes his finger so the tip enters Louis.  
  
“Putting a condom on a banana isn’t the only thing I’ve been practicing, Harold. A tip of a finger won’t kill me,” Louis says. He is smirking but the tremor in his voice tells Harry that Louis is just as overwhelmed as he is. However, at Louis’ words, Harry feels his brain shut down for a moment. The thought of Louis fingering himself fills his mind and he groans, leaning down to rest his forehead on Louis’ shoulder.  
  
“Mental image, Lou…” Harry whines, pressing his finger in deeper until it reaches his knuckle. Louis lets out a low moan at the intrusion before chuckling lightly. Harry lifts his head and pouts his lips at his boyfriend. “You love to tease me, don’t you?” Harry asks, starting to move his finger, in and out. Louis shuts his eyes for a moment before opening them again and licking his lips, moving his hips along with the thrusts of Harry’s finger.  
  
“You’re… you’re the one that’s teasing… fuck,” he lets out a gasp as Harry nudges a second finger along the first one. “Yeah…” he breathes as Harry begins scissoring his fingers and crooks them. Harry instantly knows he’s touched Louis’ prostate when the older boy arches his body and lets out a loud moan. “Fuck, Harry… fucking shit…”  
  
Usually, Harry will chastise Louis for his language but right now, Harry can’t find it in himself to care. Louis just looks so gorgeous, panting and squirming with Harry’s fingers buried deep inside him. His body is flushed all over, his face pink and his lips read and puffy. His eyes are wild with lust.  
  
Harry isn’t sure how long he can last when he finally get inside his boy.  
  
His boy.  
  
The thought that he can completely claim Louis as his tonight just makes him more desperate. “Lou…” he pants, mouthing at the side of Louis’ neck. Louis pushes at Harry’s chest frantically.  
  
“Yeah… Harry. Now, I’m ready, come on,” he says, pouring the remaining of the lube onto his palm and coat it on Harry’s cock. Harry bucks his hips forward, wanting more friction from Louis’ small fist around his erection, the touch sends a tingling sensation all over his body to his toe.  
  
Louis lies back down, opening his legs wider, beckoning Harry with a look that makes Harry hungry for him. He grips Louis’ knees with both his hands and holds them open as he slowly pushes his cock in. “Slow,” Louis reminds him as Harry starts to thrust in. When the head of his cock passes the rim of muscles, Louis tenses slightly, his face scrunches up in discomfort. Harry instantly feels guilty so he leans down and presses his lips on Louis’ and brings one of his hands to Louis’ right nipple, playing with it to distract the older boy as he keeps pressing his hips forward.  
  
When he is fully sheathed inside of his boyfriend, Harry’s breath is laboured, a million different thoughts swimming in his head. The one that keeps popping up more than the others is,  _I’m inside him. I’m inside Louis. This is the closest I can get to him physically, OH WOW!_  
  
They stay like that for a moment, kissing lazily. The slow kiss however turns slightly frantic as Louis pushes his tongue into Harry’s mouth, letting Harry suck on it as he rolls his hips, urging Harry to move. “Lou… stop,” Harry says as he breaks away from the kiss, watching Louis, panting.  
  
“Move, Harry, move,” Louis orders impatiently and Harry wants to laugh at that. Of course Louis will be just as demanding in the bed as well. And Harry does laugh, although it sounds breathless. Louis apparently doesn’t appreciate being laughed at as he slaps Harry’s head lightly, his brows furrowing. “Stop laughing at me, curly and put that massive dick of yours to good use.”  
  
“Yeah, keep talking dirty to me, Lou. Really turns me on,” Harry replies dryly.  
  
“Less talking, more action, now!”  
  
“Alright, alright.” With a roll of his eyes, Harry starts to pull out and when only his tips is left inside of Louis, he pushes back in, the movement makes Louis lets out a little squeak that Harry is sure Louis will deny he produces. Harry’s eyes roll to the back of his head at the friction, Louis is hot and tight around him. Once again, he stops moving and stays, fingers of one hand curl on Louis’ ribcage and the other hand has moved to Louis’ hips, gripping tightly.  
  
“Why stop?”  
  
“I can’t…” Harry gasps, licking his lips and tries to move his hips in small increments but stops when it gets too much. “Scared… might come too soon.” Harry ducks his head down and nips at Louis’ collarbone, licking and sucking at the skin there.  
  
He feels too overwhelmed, Louis is all around him, his scent, his body heat and Harry doesn’t think he can last much longer and it is embarrassing. He doesn’t want his first time to end too quickly. He sucks particularly hard on the juncture of Louis’ neck, earning a moan from the boy below him. Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s torso, pulling his down so their chests meet and they’re so close that there is no space between them at all, Louis’ hard, leaking cock trapped between their bodies.  
  
“Just move. I’m not gonna last long either.” At Louis’ confession, Harry growls low in his throat and starts to move in earnest, his hips snapping against Louis’. “Yeah, just like that, fuck,” Louis encourages, scrapping his blunt fingernails along Harry’s back.  
  
Harry angles his hips slightly, earning a loud moan of pleasure from Louis as the older boy cups Harry’s face and mashed their lips together, their teeth clanking against each other. They are kissing desperately, breathing each other’s air as both of them are racing towards their orgasm. It takes a couple more thrusts before Louis goes rigid beneath Harry, his cock that has been rubbing Harry’s stomach spurting thick, white cum. His mouth opens in a silent scream.  
  
Louis’ hole twitches and tightens around Harry’s cock, tearing his orgasm right out of him as he comes, filling the condom, biting at Louis’ lower lip that he tastes blood. It takes a while for both of them to regain their breaths after that, Louis jerking slightly below him in sensitivity as Harry gently pulls out.  
  
Harry is about to gets off the bed to clean them up and throw away the soggy condom when Louis pulls him back in, burying his face against Harry’s neck. It takes him a moment in his orgasm hazed brain to realise that Louis is crying, his body shaking against Harry’s. Startled, Harry looks over at Louis worryingly, noticing the small cut on his lower lip that Harry is sure is a result from his biting earlier.  
  
“Lou… Louis… did I hurt you? Oh my God, I’m sorry,” he babbles, touching Louis everywhere he can reach, his sides, his arms, his hair, but Louis continues sobbing, shaking his head. “Louis…”  
  
“Don’t leave me,” Louis mumbles against the skin of Harry’s neck, making his heart drops and he can feel his own eyes have begun to tear up as he returns Louis’ embrace and envelops the smaller boy in his big arms.  
  
“I love you,” Harry whispers, the only thing he can think to say and they stay just like that until both of them fall asleep, tangled together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last chapter, guys!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last chapter, guys!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Lou,” Harry calls, his voice shaking slightly.  
  
Louis doesn’t say anything, keeping his eyes trained onto the floor. The airport is bustling with people with luggage and suitcases, going about, trying to board their planes or just landing. One of Harry’s hand is holding Louis’ and the other is gripping tightly on his passport and boarding pass. The curly haired boy looks over towards Zayn and Niall who are standing behind Louis, the look in his eyes is hopeless.  
  
“I’m going now,” he says to Louis again, but the older boy still doesn’t say anything. He stands quietly, his jaw set tight, his eyes hard. “Lou…”  
  
“Harry, honey. We have to go,” Anne calls, stopping the cart she’s pushing and looks over at her son. Harry’s eyes are wild when he turns to look at his mother, hand not wanting to release Louis’. Gemma is giving him a sympathetic love and he wants to scream at everyone.  
  
Why does time have to move too fast? Why does he have to go?  
  
And most important of all, why isn’t Louis talking to him?  
  
Harry wants to cry, tears are prickling at his eyes. Zayn and Niall get closer to them, Zayn bringing one of his arms up to drape over Louis’ shoulders and Niall rubs Harry’s arm gently. “Mate,” says Zayn to Louis, shaking his shoulders a little. It takes a couple of seconds before Louis finally lifts his face up to properly look at Harry.  
  
The moment he sees Louis’ expression, Harry feels like everything he has been trying to hold on to since their first night together crumbles to the ground. Louis is silently crying, Harry knows. Even though his eyes are dry, Harry knows that Louis is falling as much as he is. “Louis…” He pulls Louis in his arms, holding on tight.  
  
Harry is grateful for Niall and Zayn when the two of them wrap their arms around the couple, somehow giving them a sense of security, a blanket that will protect them from any harms that will come their way. He feels Louis snake his arms around Harry’s waist and pull him closer, burying his face in Harry’s neck.  
  
“Don’t forget about me,” Louis whispers against his skin, his voice huskier than normal. Harry shakes his head, his lips pressed tightly into a thin line so that they won’t tremble. He pulls back, looks into Louis’ blue eyes and leans back in to press his lips against Louis’. The kiss is wet due to tears from both boys and Harry can feel the saltiness of Louis’ tears on his lips but he doesn’t care about that.  
  
They pull away from the kiss but never release each other when they hear the last call for Harry’s flight. Louis’ eyes widen as he continuously shakes his head, moving his hands up to hold on Harry’s arms, tight, not wanting to let go. Harry cups Louis’ face in his big hands and plants kisses all over Louis’ face; his nose, his cheeks, his eyebrows and his forehead.  
  
“I.” A kiss. “Will.” Another kiss. “Always.” Kiss. “Love.” Kiss. “You.” Each word is punctuated with a kiss as if Harry is trying to permanently etch those words onto Louis’ skin, to let everybody knows how much he loves this boy. Some may say that they are too young to be talking about forever but Harry knows what he feels and Louis is his forever.  
  
“Honey, it’s time to go,” Anne’s soft voice pops the fragile bubble they have created around themselves as the four teenage boys withdrew from each other, Louis and Harry however are still huddling close together.  
  
Zayn’s lips are pressed into a thin line resembling a forced smile as he ruffles the younger boy’s hair affectionately as Niall pats Harry’s back in a comforting manner. Then, both of them put their hands on each side of Louis’ shoulder respectively, gently trying to pull the older boy away. Louis’ hands fall limp by his sides as he sniffles, taking a step back to let Harry go.  
  
Gemma who has been watching the whole scene unfolding in front of her with a sinking heart moves to her brother and wraps an arm around Harry’s shoulder, moving to steer him away but Harry’s feet remain planted to the floor.  
  
“We’ll stay in touch. We’ll Skype and Facebook and e-mail. Promise me, Louis, promise,” Harry says, reaching towards one of Louis’ hands and gripping it tightly until Louis raises his head and their eyes meet. Louis nods, but doesn’t say anything.  
  
Planting one last kiss on the crown of Louis’ head, Harry finally lets go before following Gemma towards their departure gate, Robin and Anne already waiting for them there. Harry throws one last lingering look towards his lover, waving as his sight gets blurry from pooling in his eyes.  
  
“I love you!” Louis shouts as Harry is about to get through the security check. Harry wipes the tears off, stepping into the gate without a glance back because he knows he won’t be able to stop himself from crumbling he sees Louis now.  
  
-  
  
Harry lies on his new bed, staring at the ceiling of his new bedroom.  
  
Everything feels wrong. The mattress is too new. The bed doesn’t creak… and there is no Louis. He turns to his side and inhales the clean scent of the pillow case. It smells mostly of new fabric and Harry hates everything.  
  
He has only been at the new house in less than two days but he already knows he’s going to be miserable.  
  
How can he be happy when Louis isn’t around? How can he be happy when all his friends are away from him?  
  
He clutches at his chest, biting his lips as he feels a dull ache there. It feels empty and it hurts so much. He and Louis had their first Skype call last night and Harry still can’t get the image of Louis’ red, puffy eyes, crying and sniffling in the screen. He wishes he can jump into his laptop and hug Louis. He wishes that Louis is there, holding him close.  
  
“Harry, honey!” Anne’s voice calling him from downstairs pulls him from his thought.  
  
Wiping his tears, Harry gets up from the bed. These days, he feels like his body is working on an autopilot mode, moving around the house soullessly. He stops at the bottom of the stairs when he sees that they have guests by the front door. There is a woman and a boy his age. The woman is chatting with his mother while the boy stands there quietly with a polite smile on his lips.  
  
Carefully, Harry walks towards them, watching the boy curiously. Harry wants to snicker to see the boy’s Justin Bieber hair but covers it with a cough because it’s rude to laugh at your guests. The boy notices Harry immediately, lifting up his face and his polite smile turns into a warm, inviting one.  
  
Anne also acknowledges her son’s arrival by beckoning Harry to come closer which he complies. “Harry, these are our new neighbour. They come to welcome us. They’re also from England,” Anne says.  
  
“Wolverhampton,” the woman says. “I’m Karen and this is my son, Liam,” she continues, gesturing towards the boy. Liam smiles again and holds out his hand for Harry.  
  
“Hello, nice meeting you,” he says.  
  
His grip is strong, Harry notes as they shake hands. Their mothers continue chatting as both boys just stand there awkwardly watching each other. He barely registers his mother saying something about Liam will be going to the same school and they can be friends.  
  
“Maybe they’ll even become best friends,” Anne says, the words ‘best friends’ pulling Harry from his thoughts. Once again, he gives Liam a look-over.  
  
His brown eyes are kind and warm. They lack the mischief in Louis’ blue ones. Liam’s lips are plump, unlike Louis’ thin ones that are always curled in a playful smirk. Liam’s body is buff and Harry can tell that he’s the kind of boy that works out meanwhile Louis’ body is smaller and more lithe.  
  
No matter how he sees it, there’s no way Liam can replace Louis as his best friend. He wants to tell his mother that.  
  
“Maybe,” he says instead, not missing the light in Liam’s eyes at his words.  
  
Well, he maybe won’t be able to replace Louis but with Liam there, Harry won’t be as lonely, he decides and for the first time after what seems like a long time, Harry’s lips curl up into a genuine smile.  
  
-The End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey!
> 
> This is the end, guys! And Liam finally makes his appearance. ::weird:
> 
> There's a possibility for a sequel but I'm not promising anything.
> 
> I had so much fun writing this and I hope you guys had fun reading it too!
> 
> Check out my other stories if you have the time. ^_^
> 
> Have a nice day, everyone!


End file.
